Reasons For This Wiki
I'm going to rant just a little, because I am that ticked off about this whole thing. So if you want, just skip this little paragraph. You've all ranted already... (Well, not Rosie) but the rest of you have.. (Jane, Red, Sapph...you get the picture) (And it's not that I'm not your friend, just...here) I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SICK of DEALING with this WHOLE MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've had to apologize and apologize and explain MY actions and explain WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you ever thought that I might not know? I UNDERSTAND you guys are hurt, and upset, and confused, well.....newsflash SO ARE THE REST OF US!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes deep breath* Okay, since I got that out. I am ready to continue in a civilized manner. 1. NO this was NOT to get away from Red. If we had, we would have made a wiki NOT about the MB, but about GETTING AWAY FROM RED! I mean, that's a duh. 2. WE DO NOT HATE YOU!!! If we DID, WHY would we BOTHER to EXPLAIN ourselves? Don't you see we're trying to make amends? 3. We just disagreed with the Jon/Mod thing and the rules. I signed the chat rules because, duh, I had friends there (Meaning YOU ALL) that DIDN'T know about this wiki. I didn't even agree with some of the rules! :/ And if I had TRIED to say something, it would just cause CHAOS like NORMAL!!! 4. (Rosie, feel free to add anything to this) Can I just start from the beginning? So what happened was......Jon was made a Chat Mod. And pretty much, Red flat out said the rest of us sucked at being Mods. So I, of course, was MAJORLY ticked off. And so were half of the MBers on there. And then there was the Chat Policy, which also made some people mad. So when the Jon thing happened, we made this wiki. Then OF COURSE, there was that new Chat rules thing that we had to sign. And we had ALREADY made this wiki. I remember when Rosie FIRST PMed me about this. She and I agreed making another wiki about the MB (NOT THE SAME AS THE OTHER ONE) would be a good idea. Especially when dramas like the Jon thing happen, or when there's new rules and we all need a break. We did NOT make a WIKI TO GET AWAY FROM RED!!! If I got that mad at him, I would've just QUIT that wiki. Did I? No. In the beginning (*starts to feel like I'm reading the Bible*), it was just Rosie, Eli, and I. Then I think we added Jessie....then James.....then Alex...and then some others came afterwards. I don't remember what order. 5. WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO GOSH DANG SORRY AND WE KNOW IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING BUT ALL WE CAN DO IS SAY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN'T ERASE THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I am NOT sorry for making this wiki. I mean, have you SEEN your REACTIONS??? I understand you're UPSET! I would be upset! But you keep hating and demanding explanations. And ya know what? We aren't entilted to GIVE you an explanation. But we're TRYING because you guys are our FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you for forgiving us. :) We really appreciate it. And Jane, before Sapph found out, Rosie was talking about bringing you here. And we were also talking about when we would 'reveal' this to the 'public'. *sighs* Look. There's nothing we can say that will change this. And if you can't except our explanation, or you STILL think we made this wiki to get away from Red, then I'm sorry. Because, obviously, we can't change your mind or you're just too stubborn to see the truth. SCROLL UP!!! You'll be STARING AT THE TRUTH! Okay, I'm done. *lets out breath* Wow......*reads*....... Anyway, you guys are still my friends. Great friends. :) But if you can't believe our explanation..... I'm sorry. *shrugs* There's nothing I can do because that's the truth. *grabs a spray whip cream can* What? It's my guilty pleasure for when I'm feeling low......... *sprays some on a spoon* You're welcome to some. :) Category:Forums